Historias de Terapia de Parejas
by Rogue Devlin
Summary: Por razones que tal vez algún dia salgan a la luz, Nanoha y Fate acudirán a "sesiones" de "terapia de parejas" en donde narrarán historias de sus vidas. /permanentemente descontinuado, pido perdon para los que estaban siguiendo esta historia.
1. Primera Sesión

Si ustedes son como yo, es probable que tengan un trabajo que consume gran parte de su tiempo. O escuela. En mis épocas de estudiante, tuve que balancear desde temprana edad el trabajo con los deberes escolares. Una locura, puedo asegurarles. Supongo que eso de alguna manera me entrenó para las locuras que seguirían ahora en mi vida burocrática-gubernamental. Y por favor, no me malinterpreten, me encanta mi trabajo pero no dejo de olvidar que hay un mundo, bueno de hecho, muchos mundos, allá afuera.

¿Así que, que hacen cuando no están dedicando horas y horas de su vida a ese trabajo? Seguramente tienen un "algo especial" al que le dedican parte del poco tiempo libre que les quede. Hay gente a la que le apasiona cocinar, a otras pintar, a otras escribir, a otras practicar algún deporte extremo; en fin opciones hay cualquier cantidad... pero, habemos aquellas que vamos de proyecto en proyecto para mantener el equilibrio mental. Hablando de equilibrio mental, habrán de saber que he estado tomando cursos de psicología y psicoterapia y he decido usar todo el conocimiento aprendido para montar un blog. No es que haya sido mucho conocimiento, ni que sea experta en esos temas, pero eso es lo de menos. Tampoco sé nada de blogs. Sin embargo, este es mi nuevo proyecto, lo he decidido. Claro que para escribir un blog hay que tener un tema y después de darle suficientes vueltas para definir el tema acerca del cual me gustaría investigar, llegué a una decisión.

Pues he decido que mi proyecto son mis dos mejores amigas desde la infancia. Seguramente habrán oído de ellas, la afamada Instructora de Combate y Vuelo, Nanoha Takamachi y la reconocida Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown. Y se preguntaran que pienso hacer con ellas. Bueno tengo en mente hacer con ellas sesiones de entrevistas para mi blog ya que me parecen dos seres particularmente interesantes. Digamos que van a participar en una terapia de parejas, no porque crea necesiten una, cabe aclarar, y menos aún una dirigida por mí. Pero eso no es lo importante.

No sé como las voy a convencer para que participen por su propia voluntad en esto. Conociendo lo reservada que es Fate para hablar de ella y peor aún de su relación con Nanoha, voy a tener que manipular a Nanoha para que acepte participar, de manera que Fate no tenga más remedio que acceder también. No en vano las conozco de tanto tiempo, se cómo funcionan mis adoradas amigas.

¿Chantaje? No, no sería mi estilo.

Puedo hacer una apuesta con Nanoha. No sé porque esa chica tiene esa debilidad por las apuestas pero debo asegurarme de que sea una en la que yo gane. Debo ofrecerle algo muy tentador ya que no va a querer contarme sus historias así porque sí nada más. Aunque con el simple hecho de la apuesta ya la voy a tener mas que enganchada. Tal vez deberíamos ir a uno de esos populares sitios de juego, aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez no. En una de esas se queda viciada ahí y como le respondo a Fate, seguro me desolla viva o ¿cómo decirle a Vivio que su madre es una jugadora compulsiva por mi culpa? No Hayate, olvídate de llevar a Nanoha a sitios de perdición como esos. Solo te causará problemas aunque parezca divertido al inicio.

Entonces, volviendo al tema original. Ah sí, la pareja protagonista. En serio que tienen una historia interesante. No es que quiera arruinar desde antes la historia, pero puedo contarles un poco acerca de ellas. Solo un poco, porque lo divertido será oír de ellas mismas sus propias historias. La realidad es que ahora las veo como una de las parejas más estables que conozco lo cual me parece divertidísimo ya que cuando por primera vez se conocieron, su presentación fue prácticamente a punta de golpes. Claro que en esas épocas yo ni las conocía aún, de eso me enteré después. De los golpes pasaron a volverse inseparables.

Pareciera que Nanoha gana adeptos a pura fuerza bruta aún cuando esa niña es todo corazón. Ironías de la vida. Vaya manera que tiene de conquistar, pero definitivamente le ha funcionado. De eso no me queda la menor duda.

Entonces, la idea es llevar esto por pasos. Primero que nada establecer la zona de entrevistas, digo terapia. De un inicio puede ser mi oficina. Le da un tono más formal. Generalmente los viernes por la tarde las labores acaban a medio día, entonces no tengo que preocuparme porque me busquen con deberes oficiales. Eso solo sucedería esporádicamente. Además me he percatado que últimamente Fate ha conseguido regresar a su casa justamente los viernes temprano, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se encuentra fuera del planeta. Seguramente los viernes podrá funcionar. Listo ya tenemos hora y lugar. Por confirmar, pero bastante seguro.

Ahora, conseguir a la Nanohilla de Indias, digo a Nanoha. Veamos, si no me equivoco debe estar en este momento, en su casa preparando la cena para Vivio. Es increíblemente hogareña. Comprobemos si efectivamente no me equivoco. Activaré la pantalla de comunicación.

─¡Hola Nanoha!

─¡Hayate-chan, que sorpresa!

─¿En qué andas?

─Estaba a punto de preparar la cena para Vivio.

Conozco a mi gente, no hay duda de eso.

─¿Qué te parece si las invito a cenar?

─¿Ahora?

─Si sí, nada demasiado complicado. Podemos ir a uno de esos lugares de comida rápida donde disfrutaremos de pseudo-comida y Vivio tendrá un juguetito con su comida.

─¿Vamos a ir a McDonalds? ─ Vivio irrumpió en la pantalla reluciendo sus bicolores ojos con emoción.

─¡Hayate! Sabes que no me gusta que Vivio coma en esos lugares.

─Vamos Nanoha, además Fate siempre la lleva cuando no estás.

─¡¿Que,que?

Ups creo que no debí decir eso. Ya me están ignorando y las dos Takamachi han empezado a discutir.

─¿Oigan, niñas? ¡Ey, háganme caso!

Nanoha debió haber accionado el silenciador del comunicador porque ya no las escucho nada. Únicamente veo sus expresiones. Nanoha agita los brazos, Vivio ríe. He perdido a Nanoha de vista, oh ahí están las dos de nuevo.

─Vale, Hayate. ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

Nanoha accedió con una sonriente Vivio colgada a su cuello.

─Salgo en este momento de mi oficina y paso por ustedes.

* * *

─Venga Fate, no es tan malo.

─Mou, Nanoha, al menos podrías haberlo consultado primero conmigo.

─Ne, Fate-chan no pensé que fuera a perder, además esto con Hayate suena divertido.

─Tú nunca crees que puedas perder. ¿Divertido? Ay Nanoha, a veces me preocupa el concepto que tienes de 'divertido'.

─Ahora resulta que no te diviertas conmigo.

─Eso no fue lo que dije.

─Bueno Fate-chan si lo primera sesión te resulta muy tortuosa...

Nanoha dejó la frase en el aire mordisqueando su labio inferior y consiguiendo sonrojar a Fate.

Vaya Nanoha, estás llena de sorpresas, quien creería que chantajeas a Fate de esa manera.

Justo a esas interacciones me refería. Ahora puedo divertirme documentándolas. Tienen una capacidad extraordinaria para omitir al mundo a su alrededor cuando se ponen así. Aquí las tengo frente a mí discutiendo y es como si yo no existiera. Estoy segura que podría pararme de cabeza y bailar el can-can semidesnuda sobre mi escritorio y estas dos ni lo notarían.

Probablemente sería más prudente un método más tradicional para recordarles que yo también estoy aquí.

─Ehem, ehem. ¿Qué les parece si empezamos ya?─ las dos me voltearon a ver como si yo no hubiera estado sentada detrás de mi escritorio todo este tiempo y por puro arte de magia hubiera aparecido ahí─. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por participar.

─Yo no creo haber tenido mucha opción─ protestó Fate.

─Bueno ya ya, Fate, ya quedó claro que Nanoha te recompensará, así que coopera.

El sonrojo de mi rubia amiga no se hizo esperar, y Nanoha no pudo evitar reír culpablemente.

─Iniciamos entonces la primer sesión para mis Historias de Terapia de la Pareja de Ases.

─¿Cual terapia?─ ahí estaba otra vez Fate interrumpiendo y otra vez Nanoha riéndose.─ Nosotras no necesitamos terapia.

─Es el nombre que decidí. Suena interesante.

─No tiene sentido.

─Empezaremos por lo básico. Nombre y edad.

─No seas tonta, sabes perfectamente que edad tenemos.

─Debo seguir el procedimiento.

─Nanoha Takamachi y Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Ambas tenemos veinticuatro años─ respondió dándole un codazo a Fate para que ya se estuviera en paz.

─De acuerdo. ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan juntas?

Aquí ya empezaron a ponerse divertidas las cosas. Fate respondió de inmediato que quince años, al mismo tiempo que Nanoha respondió que diez. Se voltearon a ver y luego me voltearon a ver a mí.

─Muy bien, detallaremos eso más adelante. La idea general es que en cada sesión abarcaremos algún tema y me contarán algo de sus vidas que tenga que ver con eso.

─¿Qué clase de temas?─ me preguntó Nanoha.

─Pues los divertidos. Sexo.

Pude notar como Fate empezaba a sulfurarse una vez más.

─No. Definitivamente no.

─Bueno, no desde el inicio, tranquila─ dije intentando contener una carcajada. Ahora entiendo porque Vita disfruta tanto haciéndola rabiar, no sé como dejé pasar tantos años de inagotable diversión.─ Pues temas recurrentes en las terapias de pareja reales: celos, discusiones, como educan a Vivio, como les afecta el hecho de que Fate trabaje tanto tiempo fuera. Ese tipo de cosas. La realidad es que he visto que ustedes han hecho que su relación funcione, a pesar de lo jovenes que son, ya llevan muchos años juntas, así que es como una terapia de parejas, pero a la inversa. ¿Les agrada la idea?

─No suena tan mal─ accedió Fate.

─Un momento Hayate, ¿quienes van a saber de esto?

─No se preocupen, no revelaré sus historias así en bruto. Mas bien las usaré como inspiración y para sacar conclusiones. Su privacidad está protegida.

─¿Y con qué vamos a empezar? ─ preguntó Nanoha, sonando realmente interesada.

─¿Las historias de cama son un no definitivo, entonces?

No sabía que Fate gruñía.

─Yo puedo contarte una pequeña historia de cama, si es eso con lo que quieres iniciar.

─¡Nanoha!

─Vamos Fate-chan, confía en mí. Déjame recordar cuando fue esto...claro, llevábamos uno o dos meses en la Sección 6.

* * *

─¿Te falta mucho?

Nanoha seguía revisando las imágenes de los entrenamientos, mientras Fate ya se hallaba plácidamente acomodada debajo de las sabanas.

─Solo quiero...

Nanoha dejo la frase a medias ya que algo en el video del entrenamiento de ese día habia llamado su atención.

Fate esperó unos segundos para ver si Nanoha iba a completar su frase. No hubo respuesta. Seguramente ya estaba absorta de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Acomodó la almohada una y otra vez intentando esponjarla y finalmente se dejó caer en ella y cerró los ojos.

Cuarenta minutos después Nanoha seguía revisando y haciendo anotaciones. Sintió la nuca un poco entumecida y al estirar los brazos para relajarse notó sorprendida la hora que era. Decidió terminar por ese día y se dirigió a la cama.

Con cuidado se metió debajo de las sabanas y se abrazó a la espalda de la rubia.

─Hmmm eres una adicta a tu trabajo─ le dijo con voz somnolienta.

─¿Quieres saber a qué otra cosa soy adicta?─preguntó mientras acariciaba con la punta de su nariz la nuca de Fate.

─Mou, tienes la nariz fría─ contestó con una risilla sofocada.

─Y no es lo único─ y para probar su punto flexionó sus rodillas para tocar con sus pies las pantorillas de su rubia pareja.

Fate reaccionó al contacto rodando de la cama y se volvió para quedar frente a ella.

─Eres una traviesa─ le dijo y agarrándola por las costillas empezó a torturarle con incansables cosquillas. Las primeras arriba de la ropa, las siguientes, hábilmente debajo de la ropa.

─¡No, no! ¡Para, para!─ gemía Nanoha entre risas mientras se revolcaban por la cama. Una intentando huir y la otra con el firme propósito de no detenerse.

─Oh no, ahora pagará las consecuencias, Instructora.

* * *

─¿Eso es una historia de cama?─ pregunté frustrada.

─ Pues estábamos Fate y yo, en la cama. ¿No cuenta? Pensé que era lo que querías.

Me parece que se está vengando de mí por molestar a Fate. Supongo que me lo tengo merecido. Su sonrisa ligeramente burlona me confirma mis sospechas.

─Muy graciosa, Nanoha-chan. Además no creo que ahí terminara la historia.

─ Sí, para efectos de nuestra primera sesión.

Vencida en mi propio juego, aunque para ser una primera sesión introductoria, no ha salido tan mal. Me parece que tengo la cooperación de ambas. Se que siempre la he tenido, pero creo que empujé un poco los límites al pedirles esto. Soy una traviesa, lo acepto. Pero se que ellas lo disfrutarán también. Siempre es divertido recordar momentos. Me despido de mis amigas y acordamos reunirnos aquí mismo, la semana entrante. Supongo que se preguntarán cómo hice para convencer a Nanoha... bueno, eso el mundo nunca lo sabrá ya que los mejores magos claramente no revelan sus trucos.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno, al parecer he vuelto. Tengo unos borradores de pequeñas escenas sin orden específico, y me pareció divertido usar el concepto de entrevistas por parte de Hayate para narrarlas. Estas historias igual las narraré en tercera persona, o desde el punto de vista de Nanoha o Fate según se acomode mas. Me he detenido en el punto de la cronología en donde aún no sucede nada de lo ocurrido en Force, así que intentaré apegarme lo más posible a todo lo sucedido hasta Vivid.

Ah, estoy intentando entender como usar el odioso guión de diálogo ya que mi instinto natural por alguna extraña razón es usar las comillas. La culpa debe ser que leo mas en inglés que en español. En fin, se que el guión lo estoy usando mal así que si algun alma caritativa me quiere hacer entender como va, o indicarme puntualmente mis errores, se lo agradeceré infinitamente. Ya busqué como usarlo y aún así creo que lo estoy haciendo mal.


	2. Segunda Sesión

Fate se hallaba recogiendo las cosas de su casillero. Debido al fin de cursos los pasillos del colegio estaban prácticamente vacíos, de gente mas no de basura. El descuido de los chicos y chicas por vaciar con prisas los casilleros era evidente. Lápices tirados, cuadernos a medio abrir, pisoteados, e incluso uno que otro suéter revolcado adornaban el piso. Bien se podría decir que el nivel de desorden era directamente proporcional al entusiasmo de los escolares por ser la semana del fin de cursos

Fate suspiró resignada. No sabía qué era lo que hacía que sintiera que la mayoría de sus compañeros eran demasiado inmaduros. La verdad es que sí lo sabía. Finalmente le había tocado madurar más rápido, vivir experiencias desde niña que no se las desearía a nadie y, aunque su panorama había mejorado radicalmente, ahora tenía además responsabilidades como parte del personal activo del TSAB. Eso muy probablemente explicaba porqué veía el mundo de manera diferente a cualquier otro adolescente.

Al fondo del pasillo Nanoha la vió y caminó hacia ella. No esperaba encontrarla en ese momento pero sus pies ya estaban andando.

─Ho-Hola Fate-chan.

La rubia se volvió para mirarla un tanto sobresaltada por haber sido interrumpidos sus pensamientos. Le regaló una dulce sonrisa mientras la saludaba.

─No esperaba verte hoy por aquí.

─Tuve que adelantar mi regreso, debido al fin de cursos, tenía unos asuntos que arreglar con unos profesores. Tengo demasiados deberes atrasados por entregar y esta vez estuve fuera demasiado tiempo. A los profesores no se les hace nada graciosa esa situación. Ni que decir de los exámenes. Creo que estaré sepultada en un día cubriendo exámenes de cada asignatura.

─Ahh, sí, si claro. Aquí tengo tus notas. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo más?

─Creo que tengo todo lo que necesito. Gracias.

─El sábado es la fiesta de graduación...

─Si, de eso me enteré hace un rato. Creo que esta vez realmente estuve demasiado incomunicada. Bueno, y finalmente, ¿con quien vas a ir a la graduación?─preguntó mientras se regañaba mentalmente por habérselo preguntado─. Había tenido el firme propósito de no preguntarle nada. Si ella había decidido distanciarse, definitivamente no iba a suplicarle. Aun a pesar de su propia voluntad, ya estaba hecho, le había preguntado y ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.

─Yo, ehhh...─Nanoha titubeó, sorprendida de que Fate supiera que tenía varias opciones.

─Me topé con Hayate en la mañana. Le pareció muy divertido saber que tenias tantas propuestas. No paró de hablarme de eso─. Fate de alguna manera había adivinado lo que Nanoha estaba pensando y sintió que debía justificarse.

Nanoha se ruborizó un poco. Las últimas semanas sin Fate habían sido particularmente extrañas, no sólo por lo que había pasado entre ellas sino porque de alguna manera los chicos notaron ese distanciamiento y como moscas sobre la miel la habían colmado de invitaciones. Eso no había sido todo. Para confundirla aún más, también había recibido un par de propuestas de dos chicas de su clase de literatura. A ellas las rechazó de inmediato.

En esos días de dudas y confusiones, aceptó salir en algunas citas, sin embargo ninguna fue lo que esperaba. Con la mayoría de los chicos no había tenido nada en común. Habían sido, en su mayoría, amables y tiernos pero nunca pudo darles ninguna atención. Su mente siempre divagaba a otras ideas, a otra persona en particular. No faltó aquel que quería un poco mas de acción, y lo único que terminó recibiendo fue un palmo de narices y su orgullo, y tal vez su entrepierna, magullados más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Fate terminó de vaciar su casillero y cerrándolo firmemente, ante el silencio que se había hecho, se despidió de ella.

─En fin, supongo que te veré luego.

Caminó hacia la salida del pasillo principal mientras Nanoha se quedó parada en su misma posición inicial. Un par de segundos después sintió una mano jalándola de la muñeca, y se vió entrando la primer puerta que tenía junto.

─¡¿Nanoha?

Fate estaba segura que eso no ocurría en la vida real. Solo se veía en la televisión que, derivado de un exabrupto, cuando una persona metía a otra en una puerta al azar, casualmente terminaba siendo el almacén de jarciería. El mechudo y la escoba detrás de la cabeza de Nanoha y el olor a cloro y limpiador barato eran muy delatadores.

─Quiero hablar contigo.

─¿Aquí?

Nanoha respingó ofendida.

─Me da igual el lugar.

─¿Entonces porque no vamos a otro lado?

─¿Me dejas decir lo que quiero decir?

Fate dejo caer sus brazos a los lados, asumiendo una actitud de derrota y se dispuso a escuchar.

─¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

─No me diste tiempo de responder...

─¿Responder que cosa?─ preguntó Fate un tanto desesperada.

─Con quien iba a ir a la graduación.

─Ah, eso. Supongo que no tiene importancia. Ni tampoco es de mi incumbencia.

─¿No te importa saber con quién quiero ir?

Fate estaba segura que acababa de descubrir una alergia a algún desinfectante de los que había en ese almacén, lo cual explicaría la repentina irritación que sentía en sus ojos.

─¿A cuál de todos le terminaste diciendo que si?

─¿Estás llorando?

─¡Por supuesto que no estoy llorando, es el cloro!

─Bueno, yo... más bien lo que realmente quería decirte es que...─empezó a juguetear torpemente con sus dedos y como si fueran unas patitas caminando por uno de los anaqueles que estaban a un lado de ambas, camino hacia el brazo de Fate ─. Te extrañe mucho cuando no estuviste y me hiciste mucha falta.

En cinco segundos, y al mero contacto de sus yemas en su piel, se borró la exasperación que estaba sintiendo Fate. El mal humor que había intentando mantener a raya las últimas diez semanas se esfumó.

Sus ojos carmesí se posaron intrigados sobre Nanoha y siguiendo el juego empezó a caminar con sus dedos sobre el ombligo y hacia arriba, en pasitos lentos y minúsculos.

─¿Es cierto eso?─preguntó sosteniendole la mirada─ ¿Y que tanto me extrañaste?

─Mucho...

─¿Y que fue lo que extrañaste de mi?

─Todo...

─¿Todo como qué?

─Tu risa, tos ojos, tu voz, tu compañía, tus abrazos...─ sus dedos ya iban paseando el brazo de Fate, aunque su mirada estaba dirigida a sus propios zapatos.

─Aja...ya veo...¿nada mas?

─No...también...tus besos...─ respondió apenas en un murmullo intentando ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

Fate detuvo sus manos en el estomago de Nanoha y apoyando su palmas sobre ella, les deslizó hacia su espalda y la atrajo hacia sí. No encontró ninguna resistencia por parte de ella.

─¿Estos abrazos?─ le susurro agachando su cabeza hacia su hombro y empezó a acariciar con sus labios la piel de su cuello que tenia frente a ella─. ¿Estos besos?─ preguntó mientas subia hacia su boca y sentía a Nanoha asintiendo levemente.

─Ah, ah.. aha─ musitó con el corazón acelerado.

Fate estaba a punto de llegar a su boca y casi rozando sus labios, clavo su mirada en la de ella.

─¿Y tus dudas?

─Yo...no sé si es normal ─suspiró confundida─. ¿A ti no te inquieta?

Fate negó con la cabeza y recargando su frente en la de ella le respondió.

─¿Qué es normal?

─Pues no se supone que deba sentirme así por una chica.

Fate suspiró desconcertada intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar como percibía ella las cosas.

─Para estas alturas ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que lo normal no aplica ni para ti ni para mí. Además yo no te veo como una chica, es decir, obviamente eres una chica, pero eso es lo de menos. Simplemente eres Nanoha, mi Nanoha. Me gusta estar contigo, me hace feliz estar contigo. No veo porque hay que darle más vueltas─ dijo mientras le acariciaba los mechones cobrizos de cabello que le caían arriba de los ojos.

─Y tú eres mi Fate-chan, y también me hace feliz estar contigo. ¿Me tendrás paciencia?

Fate tomó las manos de Nanoha y puso sus delicadas palmas contra las suyas, sus dedos sobresaliendo un poco más contra los de Nanoha.

─¿Eso quiere decir que no puedo salir con nadie más?

Nanoha la miró confundida. La realidad era que no quería que saliera con nadie.

─¿Quieres… salir con alguien más?

─Claro que no tontita. Aunque tal vez debería, considerando que tú tuviste tantas citas ardientes.

─Mou, Fate-chan. Ninguna fue una cita ardiente. ¿Estás celosa?

─¿Debería?─ preguntó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

─Si yo fuera tú, lo estaría.

─Entonces merezco una recompensa por no hacerte pasar semejante experiencia─ respondió mientras se acercaba mas a ella─. Y por no ser una celosa descontrolada.

Nanoha pasó sus manos por la nuca de Fate y jugueteó en los labios de la rubia sonriente con los suyos.

─¿Vas a mandar a volar a tu cita para la graduación?─ alcanzó a preguntarle mientras se besaban.

─¿Porque querría hacer eso?

Fate se hizo para atrás como si le hubieran soltado una descarga eléctrica descomunal.

─¿Con quién vas a ir?─le preguntó visiblemente molesta.

─¡Contigo! Pienso ir contigo. A nadie le dije que sí, porque... la única persona con quien quería ir era contigo.

─¿Y por todos los cielos, porqué no empezaste por ahí desde un principio?

─No sabía si Fate-chan aún querría saber algo de mí después de lo tonta que fui.

─Un día de estos me vas a volver loca. Lo se ─dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente─. Vaya manera que tienes de pedirme que vaya a la graduación contigo.

* * *

─Y ese fue nuestro primer enojo.

─Junto con la primera reconciliación.

─Si, ya recuerdo esos días. Siempre me quedó la duda de cómo habían resuelto sus diferencias. Es bueno saber, aún después de tantos años, que mis pequeños empujones a una y otra efectivamente funcionaron. Esperen, ¿el primero?

─Claro. No creerás que siempre ha sido todo paz y tranquilidad.

─Pues tira al traste mi ideal de ustedes.

Fate rió abiertamente.

─Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias. Muchas de ellas, pero hemos trabajado en ellas, ya que a pesar de todo en lo que podamos diferir a partir de ese día entendimos que había algo más grande que todo eso...

─Que nada ni nadie nos iba a separar jamás─ completó Nanoha.

─¡Ay, tan tiernas!

─¿No se supone que deberías ser algo así como imparcial Hayate?

─Doctora Hayate para ustedes en estas sesiones.

─Nanoha, en serio crees que es buena idea alentarla con esto? Creo que se le están yendo las cabras.

─Ya sabes que Hayate siempre es así. No le des mucha importancia.

¿Por qué demonios están otra vez hablando como si yo no estuviera aquí?

─Como tu digas, pero en serio creo que ella es la que debería ir a terapia…por si las dudas.

Y aparte tienen la desfachatez de decirme loca en mi cara.

─Pero en una de esas le empiezan a dar medicamentos y si la dopan y… ¿deja de ser nuestra Hayate, o la encierran para siempre?

─No seas exagerada, Nanoha.

─Es que si se hace oficial que tiene algún tornillo botado...

Creo que mejor las despido por hoy de una buena vez antes de que se me olvide que soy un ser de paz.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **En serio que este es el espacio para mis desvaríos y no solo eso, mis desvaríos bobos. Gracias a mis amigos que me dejan reviews xD

Y si alguien se preguntaba, sí, pienso traducirlo también al inglés. Ya casi esta listo el primer capítulo, solo que éste segundo capitulo insitió en salir primero.


	3. Tercera Sesión

─Vamos Fate-chan, la última vez dijiste que la siguiente vez que viniéramos serías la primera en pasar. El escenario es tuyo. Andando.

Hayate decía todo esto mientras empujaba a una temerosa y sonrojada Fate hacia el centro del bar.

El lugar estaba a reventar y mucha gente ya había probado su suerte en el escenario. Algunos duetos pero en su mayoría, solistas habían tenido el valor de subirse al escenario y cantar, si a eso se le podía llamar cantar, berreando a todo lo que sus pulmones daban para terminar ahogados de risa, animados por sus amigos y los demás futuros cantantes.

─Hayate, no se me ocurre ni qué cantar.

Fate intentaba replicarle a Hayate mientras ésta la seguía empujando al escenario y Fate, por su parte intentaba echar su peso para atrás, sin mucho éxito, resistiéndose para que no la pudiera mover.

─Tu déjame eso a mí.

Dicho esto, Hayate le dio el último empujón con el cual Fate de una zancada subió los tres escalones necesarios para llegar al escenario. Hayate se aproximó a la anfitriona del lugar y le susurró algunas cosas que nadie alcanzó a distinguir. La mujer asintió y Hayate apludió efusivamente. Unos segundos después la castaña estaba de regreso al gabinete que estaba compartiendo con el resto de las chicas. Hizo que Nanoha se levantara de su asiento, para sentarse ella misma en medio, obligando a Nanoha a sentarse en la orilla derecha. Al otro lado se encontraban Suzuka y Arisa decidiendo que bebidas ordenar. Esta era una noche de fiesta para las chicas.

Fate se encontró a mitad del escenario. Estaba vestida de manera sencilla y sin embargo se veía absolutamente despampanante. Su dorado cabello fluyendo rebeldemente; sus ojos color jerez brillabancon un poco de miedo, un poco de emoción y ese particular destello suyo, que ante los ojos no acostumbrados a verlo podía parecer como un atisbo indescifrable de melancolía. Unas botas negras de tacón alto; pantalones vaqueros, también negros, ajustados que realzaban sus bien formadas y largas piernas; una camisa amarilla y encima su chaqueta negra de cuero completaban su atuendo. Sus colores, su estilo. Observó ansiosamente a los comensales en las demás mesas mientras con sus dedos jugueteaba nerviosamente con Bardiche, colgando de su cuello en una cadena dorada. La mayoría de los comensales disfrutaban de sus bebidas, pero todos tenían sus ojos puestos en ella. Se asió del micrófono como si su vida dependiese de ello. Las luces del lugar se atenuaron y sonaron las primeras cuerdas de esa canción que la era tan familiar.

Fate inhaló profundamente. Ésta era una canción que conocía perfectamente. Ni siquiera tendría que voltear a ver la pantalla para seguir la letra de la canción. Hayate seguramente había husmeado en su iPod. Durante los primeros segundos de la canción, al tiempo que sonaban las delicadas cuerdas iniciales, buscó encontrar aquellos ojos azules que inundan sus pensamientos cada que cantaba esta canción. Sentía el sudor de sus manos acompañando la sensación de euforia que sentía por ser el centro de atención pero no bastó más que un segundo de encuentro con esos ojos azules que significan el mundo para ella para que su voz empezara a fluir, dulce, serena, dedicada a la luz de su vida.

_No one ever saw me like you do_

_All the things that I could add up too_

_I never knew just what a smile was worth_

_But your eyes say everything without a single word_

Innumerables imágenes de ellas aparecieron ante ella.

Su primer encuentro.

La primera vez que Nanoha la sostuvo, surcando los cielos, con ella en brazos.

Nanoha extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Todo acerca de Nanoha.

Cada una de las veces que intentó presentarse.

Repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre, y con cada ocasión grabándose más en su mente.

La ocasión en que se re-encontraron en el puente e intercambiaron listones.

La primera vez que sintió la calidez de sus manos.

La transición de momentos incómodos a los que siguieron abrazos reconfortantes para culminar ahora despertando juntas compartiendo la misma cama.

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

Y para Fate fue como si el resto de las personas en el bar hubiesen desaparecido. Sus ojos fijos en un solo objetivo; su corazón guiando su voz.

Con cada estrofa se acercaba paso a paso a aquellos ojos que habían cautivado su corazón. Su voz, tan bella y profunda, emanando desde su alma.

Porque cada palabra de aquella canción reflejaba sus sentimientos y es que en sus ojos hallaba todo lo que necesitaba.

Y porque, aún hasta este día, no dejaba a veces de preguntarse que era exactamente lo que Nanoha había visto en ella.

_If I could freeze a moment in my mind_

_It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mine_

_I'd like to stop the clock, make time stand still_

_'cause, baby, this is just the way I always wanna feel_

Recordaba con detalla el momento preciso en que había ocurrido-

El deseo.

El miedo.

El cariño.

Los suspiros.

El primer beso que sellaba la verdad que sabían en sus corazones desde tiempo atrás.

El alivio.

El amor.

Los sueños.

La manera en que el aire entre ellas se hacía más tibio.

La manera en que sus mentes y sus corazones conspiraban en silencio.

Porque muchas veces las palabras no son indispensables cuando los corazones se entienden.

Cuando en los ojos puedes leer aquello que el corazón insiste en gritar.

_'cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

Y caminó hacia ella, la que es su razón de ser.

La mujer de la que se seguiría enamorando una y otra vez.

Y bajó el tono de su voz, porque cantaba para ella, únicamente para ella.

Y con cada paso, la distancia entre ellas se hacía cada vez menor.

_I don't know how or why I feel different in your eyes_

_All I know is it happens every time_

Y esta vez fue ella la que extendió su mano para que Nanoha la tomara, y lo hizo, sin un segundo de titubeo. Fate cerró por completo la distancia entre ellas, atrayéndola hacia ella, olvidándose por completo de la música en el trasfondo, buscando ese par de labios en donde deshacerse en un prolongado y profundo beso mientras sonaba la música del verso final. En su mente podía seguir la letra de la canción pero su boca estaba bastante ocupada en otras cosas como para preocuparse por eso.

_'cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

_You make me believe that there's nothing in this world i can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

No nada más Arisa, Suzuka y Hayate, sino todos los demás comensales del lugar, convertidos en audiencia explotaron en aplausos, chiflidos y ovaciones cuando la música dejó de sonar y las luces se encendieron de nuevo, ocasionando que Fate escondiera inmediatamente su cara en el cuello de Nanoha, una cara que, por cierto, alcanzaba los límites humanamente posibles de sonrojo.

─¡Caramba Fate! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado de ti? ─ exclamó una realmente sorprendida Hayate.

Fate continuó escondiéndose en Nanoha, mientras ella compartía un poco del mismo sonrojo.

Los aplausos y silbidos eventualmente cedieron y la anfitriona llamó al siguiente cantante al escenario.

─La siguiente ronda de bebidas corre por cuenta de la casa, señoritas, ─les hizo saber una curvilínea mesera quién no perdió oportunidad de dirigirle un coqueto guiño a Hayate.

─Vaya, Hayate, creo que ya ligaste de nuevo─ Arisa no perdió un segundo para molestar a su amiga.

─Ey, no olvidemos a quien debemos darle las gracias por la siguiente ronda de bebidas, ─ respondió Hayate, eso sí, sin quitarle la mirada a la mesera.

─¿Quien necesita de alcohol ahora? Ya hice _eso_¡y en mis cinco sentidos! ─replicó Fate, quien se encontraba recargada en Nanoha, la cual tenía sus brazos cruzados de manera protectora sobre ella.

─Y estuviste espectacular, ─le respondió Nanoha radiante de felicidad─. Te amo tanto, ─ le susurró al oído.

Fate tomó las manos de Nanoha y le besó las palmas una por una.

─Yo te amo más.

* * *

─Demonios chicas, empiezo a sentir que he jugado un papel de celestina en su relación.

─Pues tal vez, indirectamente, nos has dado uno que otro empujón en el camino indicado..., ─ respondió Fate cariñosamente.

─En el momento adecuado, ─completó Nanoha.

Estas dos parecen tener una sincronización natural para completar sus frases. Tal vez siempre lo han hecho y hasta ahora lo he notado, o es posible que hayan desarrollado esa habilidad con el paso del tiempo.

─Me agradan sus historias chicas, pero no sé porque empiezo a dudar de la veracidad de las mismas.

─¿Que dices, porque pensarías eso, Hayate?

─Bueno, verán... yo estaba ese día con ustedes, ¿no es así?

─Claro, tú elegiste la canción que yo iba a cantar. Como podría olvidarme de eso.

─Pues difiero de su narración de los eventos ocurridos esa noche.

─Bueno vale, tal vez mi descripción de Fate fue un tanto parcial, pero es que en realidad se veía espectacular esa noche─, respondió Nanoha un tanto abochornada.

─No, Nanoha, no me refiero a eso. Exageraron totalmente la reacción con la mesera.

─¿Tú crees? ¿En serio estas dispuesta a cuestionar _esa_parte de la la historia?

La manera en que Nanoha me hizo la pregunta fue un poco retadora.

─Ahora que lo recuerdo, y si mal no recuerdo, de hecho tú te desapareciste un buen rato Hayate. Y no eres de las que va al baño sola─ puntualizó Fate.

─Menos aún cuando las rondas de bebidas se convirtieron en una más y otra y otra más.

Ah, así que _esa_ había sido _aquella _vez... tal vez no debí abrir mi boca.

─Bueno, bueno ya, volvamos al tema de interés. Olvídense de la mesera.

─¿Alguna vez le llamaste Hayate?

─No hubo ninguna mesera.

─¿No le hablaste ni una vez?

─¡Ya estuvo bueno con las preguntas! La terapia es acerca de ustedes, no de mi.

─Vamos Hayate, se veía linda.

─¡Ubíquense!

Por Zeus que no me van a dejar en paz con esto.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Por todos los dioses que esta vez excedí mis propios límites de la empalagosidad (no se si exista la palabra, si no existe, debería). Cursi, cursi, horrorosamente cursi. Si en inglés me había parecido cursi, en español se potencializó, pero igual me permito serlo en pro del NanoFate. Si sobrevivieron al coma diabético, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Para aquellos que deseen saber la cancion, es "The Way You Look at Me" de Kassie DePaiva. Si quieren oírla en youtube les dejo en link: www. youtube. com / watch ? v = XUTcB8b8c_U (recuerden que hay que borrar los espacios).

Ya que esta es la versión en español les dejo también la traducción de la canción (no encontré ninguna en internet, raro, así que es mi propia traducción):

**The Way You Look at Me**  
Kassie DePaiva: No Regrets

Nunca nadie me vio como tú lo haces  
Todas las cosas que podría agregar  
Nunca antes supe lo que vale sonrisa  
Pero tus ojos me lo dicen todo sin necesidad de palabras

Porque hay algo en la forma en que me ves  
Es como si mi corazón supiera que eres la pieza que me hace falta  
Tú me haces creer que no hay nada en este mundo que no pueda hacer  
Nunca sabré que es lo que ves  
Pero hay algo en la forma en que me ves

Si pudiera congelar un momento en mi mente  
Sería el segundo en que tus labios tocaron los mios  
Me gustaría parar el reloj, lograr que se detenga el tiempo  
Porque amor, esto es lo que siempre quisiera sentir.  
Porque hay algo en la forma en que me ves

Es como si mi corazón supiera que eres la pieza que me hace falta  
Tú me haces creer que no hay nada en este mundo que no pueda hacer  
Nunca sabré que es lo que ves  
Pero hay algo especial en la forma en que me ves

No sé cómo o porque, pero me siento distinta cuando me ves  
Todo lo que sé es que siempre es así

Porque hay algo en la forma en que me ves  
Es como si mi corazón supiera que eres la pieza que me hace falta  
Tú me haces creer que no hay nada en este mundo que no pueda hacer  
Nunca sabré que es lo que ves  
Pero hay algo especial en la forma en que me ves


	4. Cuarta Sesión

─Toma asiento Nanoha, por favor. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

Es nuestra cuarta sesión y esta vez le ha tocado venir sola a Nanoha.

─Un poco de café me sentaría bien.

Caminé hacia le mesita de servicio ubicada en la esquina de mi oficina. Increíblemente he aprendido a utilizar esos aparatos del demonio. Coloco la taza de cristal en su lugar, donde con un chirrido el aparatejo la llena perfectamente. Un solo botón y esa cosa prepara una capuccino extraordinariamente diferenciado en la transicion entre leche y cafe y deliciosamente espumoso hasta arriba. Mas profesional, imposible. Unos instantes después tengo el segundo, igualmente perfecto. Mientras tanto sigo platicando con Nanoha.

─¿Así que Fate no va a poder venir en esta ocasión?

─Así es─ responde Nanoha ligeramente decaída─. Pudimos hablar un poco esta mañana. Se sucitaron algunos problemas y tiene que quedar cubriendo el fin de semana. Varias personas contrajeron un virus y están en descanso mandatorio. Ya sabes cómo es, como ella nunca se enferma se ofreció voluntariamente a cubrir varias labores. Supongo que estará de regreso el próximo viernes. De hecho no sabía si cancelar nuestra sesión o no.

─Está bien que hayas venido─ repondí, mientras le ofrecía su café─ ya suponía que habría ocasiones en que ella no podría asisitir. Menos estrés para ella. Obviamente mientras no afecte otros compromisos que tengan, me gustan estas pláticas que hemos estado llevando a cabo.

─Me alegra que por fin le hayas sacado provecho a mi regalo─ rio Nanoha. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo. La verdad es que a nosotras también nos ha servido. Cuando salimos de nuestras sesiones contigo, seguimos platicando de cosas que, bueno no sería correcto decir que olvidamos. Solamente que no recordábamos que recordábamos. Es como abrir el baúl de los recuerdos.

La mente de Nanoha debe ser un tanto complicada porque solo ella entendió lo que quiso decir, pero esta tan inspirada hablando que sería un crimen interrumpirla.

─Mas bien es como darnos la oportunidad de revivir tantas cosas por las que hemos pasado. Todo lo que hemos vividp para llegar a donde estamos el día de hoy, sabiendo que no cambiaríamos nada porque el más mínimo detalle podría cambiarlo todo. Entonces lo bueno, lo malo, ha valido la pena por llegar aquí, ahora. Y esa oportunidad te la debemos a ti.

─No era tan complicado como parecía en un principio.

─Supongo que debo confesar que Fate intentó convencerme de no venir.

─¿Porqué no me sorprende?

─Solo lo inisinuó un par de veces─ Nanoha rió pícaramente─.

─¿Le preocupa lo que puedas decir de ella? ─ pregunté suspicazmente.

─Supongo que ella prefería saber exactamente que estoy diciendo de ella.

─ Bueno y aprovechando que Fate-chan no está, confiesa, quien es la que duerme en el sofa cuando discuten?

─Nyahaha─ rió Nanoha como es su costumbre. Sonriendo de lado volteó hacia la ventana mientras seguía saboreando su café.

─Confiesa...─insistí.

Nanoha rascó su cabeza mientras me veía divertida.

─¿No me vas a decir? Dejame adivinar... ¿De verdad eres tan cruel como para mandarla al sofá?

La mirada de culpabilidad de Nanoha fue toda la respuesta que obtuve.

─Bueno, dejemos eso para cuando Fate pueda defenderse. Mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo o cuando supiste que ella era la indicada?

La expresión de Nanoha se suavizó de inmediato. Sus ojos azules adquireron un tono violáceo que acentuaba su mirada soñadora y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios se hacía cada vez mayor.

Se acomodó en su silla y bebió un poco mas de café antes de empezar. Aparentemente esto si lo iba a contestar, y de manera elaborada.

─Es dificil saber si hubo un momento indicado o específico. Al menos creo que no lo ves en ese momento, es únicamente en retrospectiva cuando puedes entender lo que ciertas cosas significan. Supongo que son toda una cadena de eventos las que forman todo eventualmente, pero tengo un momento muy presente en mi mente, fue unas semanas después del incidente del Libro de la Oscuridad. Cuando todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad...

─Nuestra "normalidad"...─ dije haciendo un énfasis particular en la última palabra.

* * *

Una chica de coletas cobrizas caminaba a la par con la otra, ligeramente más alta y de largas coletas rubias. Sus uniformes escolares difícilmente revelaban las identidades de ambas. Los peligros que habían tenido que afrontar a tan tierna edad; el extraordinario poder mágico que yacía en cada una de ellas; las responsabilidades que ya tenían consigo. Sin embargo, lo que no era tan tipico de dos escolares de esa edad era le melancolía en los ojos de una, y la preocupacion en los ojos de la otra.

─¿Es tonto querer a alguien que no conocí?

─No creo que sea tonto.

─A veces me siento culpable de estar aquí. Es ella, Alicia, la que debería...

─Yo...no sé qué decirte Fate-chan─ titubeó Nanoha─. En ese sentido mis sentimientos son puramente egoístas y no creo que te sirvan de mucho.

Su mano buscó instintivamente la de la joven rubia, quien de inmediato sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. La apretó ligeramente mientras seguían caminando juntas. Poco a poco, los dedos de ambas iban encontrándose unos con otros.

─Nanoha, puedes ser muchas cosas, pero egoísta no es una de ellas.

─En este caso si...

─...

Nanoha y Fate se detuvieron al pie del gran arce que dominaba el parque. Dejaron sus portafolios escolares en el suelo. Ambas se sentaron simultáneamente, recargándose en el árbol. La rubia apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña mientras observaban las nubes y Nanoha pasó su brazo alrededor de la primera.

─Si ella no... si nada de eso hubiera pasado...Muchas veces se habla de lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiésemos hecho tal o cual cosa. Que hubiera pasado de no haber conocido a alguien. En este caso, en tú caso, si el accidente no hubiera sucedido... tu no...tú nunca─ con las primeras lágrimas asomando en sus ojos tomó entre sus manos las manos de Fate y vió las lágrimas en los ojos de ella.

─¿Porqué me siento tan culpable?─dijo entre sollozos.

─Pero no fue tu culpa. Nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa.

─No se si es confusión entre mis propios recuerdos y sentimientos y los recuerdos de Alicia, pero a veces desearía que ella estuviera viva─ susurraba con lagrimas anudandole la garganta .

─No digas eso─ imploró mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza.

─¿Porqué no?

─Si ella estuviera viva, tú... tú nunca hubieras nacido. Y yo... estaría muy sola y me harías falta y... ─ abruptamente se abrazó a la rubia.

─No estarías sola─ le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

─Pero no sería lo mismo sin ti ─contestó al reacomodarse para mirarla de frente.

─No podrías extrañar algo que no hubieras conocido aún─ le contestó mientras le pellizcaba la punta de la nariz.

Nanoha suspiró y se acomodó en ella.

_Siempre supe que algo me hacía falta, esa sensación ha ido desapareciendo desde que tú llegaste a mi vida. Es como si hubiera un espacio en mi en donde solo había soledad, era ese espacio que ahora se llevaba tu nombre porque parece ser que estaba esperando por ti, porque tu llenaste simplemente con tu ser. Porque puedo verte y saber nunca más voy a estar sola, tus ojos me lo dicen. Porque aunque no estés presente, se que estás conmigo. _

─¿Fate-chan?

─¿Dime?─ respondió la dueña de los ojos carmesí.

─¿No se supone que debía ser yo la que debía estarte consolando?

─Es un método un poco extraño, pero sí lo haces─ le respondió dulcemente mientras acomodaba los mechones rebeldes de cabello de Nanoha detrás de su oreja.

_─ Me alegra no tener que lidiar con mis demonios internos sola..._

Continuaron un rato mas disfrutando silenciosamente de la compañía de la otra, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar donde se encontraban. Cosas tan simples como escuchar el trinar de los pajaros, observar a las mariposas volando llenando su camino de color, mirar la eterna transformación de las nubes en cielo se volvían momentos infinitamente mas bellos simplemente por estar en compañía una de la otra.

Las mentes de ambas divagaban y aunque en ese momento no lo supieran había cosas que si sabían. Porque ambas sabían que había tantas cosas que decirse, ideas que llegaban a sus mentes, que simplemente no sabían poner en palabras, pero podían entenderse, simplemente con verse, con tocarse. Porque sabían que el vínculo que hay entre ellas era sólido y real.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, que fueron interrumpidos cuando Fate suspiró profundamente.

─¿Crees que le hubiera agradado si me hubiera conocido?

─Yo creo que desde donde quiera que esté, te quiere y espera que vivas feliz.

─¿Nanoha?

─¿Uh?

─Gracias.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **Cantidad y calidad no van relacionados, cierto? jajajaja yo se, fue un capitulo extraordinariamente pequeño, pero pues la idea es ver esos pequeños momentos. Yo creo que no tardaré mucho para el proximo, ya lo tengo bien en mente :)


	5. Quinta Sesión

─¡Hola Nanoha!─ con un apresurado beso en los labios, Fate saludó a Nanoha y después con otro en la mejilla saludó a Hayate─ . Disculpen el retraso.

La Enforcer aprovechó para quitarse el saco de su uniforme y con cuidado lo colocó en el respaldo de su silla.

─No te preocupes Fate. Sabemos que tuviste unos días pesados. Te extrañamos la semana pasada. De hecho pensábamos cancelar la cita, porque me parecía un poco inhumano hacerte venir directamente para acá, pero definitivamente me alegra que hayas venido.

Fate tomó asiento junto a la ojiazul y de manera natural, su mano encontró hogar entre las manos de Nanoha.

─Supongo que debo aceptar que he encontrado estas sesiones relajantes. No es que haya olvidado cosas, simplemente es agradable recordar─ agregó sonriente .

─Que curioso, es casi lo mismo que me dijo Nanoha la semana pasada.

─ ¿Ah si? ¿Y se puede saber de que hablaron mientras yo no estuve?

─¿Recuerdas esa videollamada que me hiciste en nuestro aniversario de hace dos años?

Hayate ni alcanzó a replicar que eso no había sucedido porque Fate palideció de inmediato.

─Dime que estas bromeando. No serías capaz de haber contado eso.

Todos los sensores de Hayate se activaron ante semejante reacción de Fate. Ese aniversario debió haber sido algo realmente sorprendente. Definitivamente estaba intrigada. ¿Que habría detrás de esa historia? ¿Sexo desbocado y fulminante? Tal vez disfraces ¿o ropa interior comestible? Lo primero era seguro, la reacción de Fate la delataba totalmente. Pero mas allá de todo eso, ¿serían capaces de contarle esa historia? A causa de sus propios pensamientos ligeramente sucios y pervertidos, Hayate no pudo evitar reir para sí misma. Dicha risa fue acompañada por la de Nanoha, quien no cesaba de disfrutar de la reacción de Fate.

─ Nyahaha.

─¡Nanoha!

─ No amor, no dije nada de esa vez. Yo sería incapaz.

─ Pero haber dicho esto es como pasearle un bistec fresco a un perro hambriento. ¡Mírala prácticamente esta salivando igual!

Hayate estaba a punto de reclamar un poco de respeto cuando unos toques en la puerta precedieron a un oficial solicitando la presencia de Hayate.

─Discúlpenme chicas, volveré en unos 10 minutos, máximo.

Hayate salió apresurada de su oficina, aun riendose y Nanoha y Fate se hallaron solas en la oficina. Fate se acercó tímidamente a Nanoha y le dio otro pequeño beso en los labios.

─Te extrañé. Eres una traviesa. ¿Como estás mi amor?

─Feliz de que estés de regreso. ¿Cuantos días te tengo esta vez?─ respondió acercándose un poco mas a la rubia, mientras su mirada se transformaba lentamente, con una intensidad creciente que Fate sabía leer perfectamente.

─Debo estar el miércoles temprano─ respondió, sintiéndose súbitamente nerviosa por la mirada de aquellos ojos que la incitaban y aceleraban su respiración.

─Siendo asi, debo aprovechar mi tiempo sabiamente. ¿No te parece?

Dicho esto, se levantó de su asiento y paso una de sus piernas por un lado de ella, sentándose sobre el regazo de la Enforcer la cual acomodó sus manos en la cintura posesivamente. Nanoha podía sentir el nerviosismo de su pareja al tiempo en que saboreaba su labios.

─¡Nanoha! Hayate puede volver en cualquier momento─ Fate intentó protestar mientras seguía disfrutando de esos labios y esa lengua que torturaban sus sentidos de una manera inigualablemente placentera.

─Hmmm tenemos tiempo. ¿No alcanzaste a oir? Va a despedirse de Carim.

* * *

─¿Cual es el secreto?─ cuestionó Hayate mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón ejecutivo.

─¿De qué secreto estás hablando Hayate?

─Ustedes dos. ¿Porque no pueden estarse quietas?

Fate la miró suspicazmente.

─No me veas así Fate, aun con esa cara de seriecita que siempre tienes, no te vale de mucho si tienes los botones de tu blusa mal abrochados los cuales, por cierto, estaban en su lugar cuando llegaste.

Nanoha explotó en carcajadas al observar que Hayate no estaba mintiendo. Por las prisas ni cuenta se dió que se desfasó a la hora de cerrar la blusa de Fate. No hay ni que mencionar la abochornada que estaba Fate, la cual se debatía entre acomodarse o no los botones de la blusa.

─De una manera u otra siempre logran llevar al traste el tema que tengo en mente ya que obviamente me han dado una mejor idea. No creo que esta vez sea la primera vez que se encuentran en este tipo de situación, si les pasa a esta edad...─ Hayate acompaño su argumento levantando lastimosamente su mano concándo la palma contra su frente en un exagerado gesto dramático─ no puedo ni imaginar que les pudo haber pasado antes.

Esta vez fue Fate la que empezó a reir y Nanoha la que se sonrojó. Aparentemente ninguna de las dos había encontrado aún la capacidad de hablar, tras haber sido descubiertas y se limitaban a las reacciones como reír y reír mas fuerte.

─Vaya, parece que no voy por mal camino. Quiero saberlo todo. Que edad tenían, quien, cuando, como y porqué.

Atípicamente colaborativa Fate respondió que ella y Nanoha iban a celebrar su cumpleaños número dieciséis y que estaban en casa de Nanoha mientras ella le preparaba uno de sus regalos de cumpleaños.

─¿Uno?

─Bueno, siempre prepara un pastel para nosotras dos. Ese es el regalo que nunca falta y siempre consigue soprenderme con algun otro detalle─respondió con una reluciente sonrisa orgullosa─. En fin ese día...

* * *

Fate-chan deja de jugar con el chocolate derretido. No me va a ser suficiente para el pastel si sigues comiéndotelo.

─ Andale un poquito mas─ la vió con ojos suplicantes.

─ Siempre es lo mismo contigo, el proximo año no te voy a preparar el pastel si sigues así.

─ Vale ya─ dijo regañada.

Nanoha regresó al refrigerador para sacar la barra de mantequilla que había olvidado sacar con anticipación. Apenas cerrando la puerta del refrigerado, lo primero que descubre es a Fate metiendo el dedo de nuevo en el chocolate.

─¡Te lo advertí!

─ ¡No me alces la voz!─ le respondió Fate divertida mientras se acercaba a ella.

─ Eres peor que una niña chiquita.

─¡Tu eres demasiado densa!─ y para hacerla rabiar aun mas, hábilmente le pasó el dedo cubierto de chocolate por encima de la nariz y la boca antes de que Nanoha pudiera reaccionar pero no fue tan rápida como creyó porque Nanoha alcanzó a atrapar su dedo con los labios.

─ ¡Hey!─ le reclamó mientras Nanoha degustaba el chocolate directamente de la punta de su índice.

─ No te lo acabes que luego me regañan por comerme el chocolate─ le reclamo mientras retiraba su dedo y terminaba de comer el chocolate que Nanoha no había alcanzado a quitarle de su dedo.

─ No. ¡NO! ¡Fate-chan, no te atrevas!─ le gritó mientras adivinaba su pensamiento.

Sus palabras fueron mas lentas. Fate ya se hallaba sacando del recipiente mas chocolate con su dedo, el mismo que Nanoha acababa de lamer.

─No vuelvas a meter...¡Eso es asqueroso!

─ ¿Que mas te da, de cualquiera manera es para nosotras no?

─ Eres incorregible.

Fate la miró muy satisfecha consigo misma y terminó de lamer el chcolate en su dedo.

─Ya no hay mas chocolate para ti hasta que acabe de preparar tu pastel─ le advirtió simulando estar ofendida.

─¿Segura?─ preguntó haciendo un puchero.

Como respuesta Nanoha tomó el recipiente con chocolate y lo escondió tras de si. Fate se acercó lentamente, al acecho del envase con el delicioso contenido. Los ojos de Nanoha se clavaron en los de Fate intentando adivinir sus siguientes movimientos. Fate intentó pasar un brazo por encima de Nanoha aprovechando los centímetros de ventaja que tiene sobre ella y la más joven de la familia Takamachi alejó mas el objeto de su deseo. O al menos eso creía. Cuando Fate estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, cambió de estrategia y pasando su otro brazo por la cintura de Nanoha la atrajo hacia ella y le susurró al oido.

─¿Puedo saborear un poco mas de chocolate, por favor?

El tono con el que lo dijo la hizo estremecerse, y no puedo evitar asentir suavemente.

Fate posó su dedo indice en la mejilla de Nanoha y la hizo girar su rostro hacia ella.

Lentamente se acercó hacia ella y con sus labios se dedicó a saborear el chocolate que habia dejado en su mejilla y en sus labios, el cual, entre la "discusión" Nanoha ni se había tomado la molestia de limpiarse. Sensual y controladamente recorrió lentamente el contorno de las labios de Nanoha y sus alrededores, disfrutando del contacto de los labios contra su piel, agasajándose con el sabor mezclado de Nanoha con el chocolate. Las sotuvo por la cintura y la atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo minimizando totalmente el espacio libre entre ellas.

─Fate-chan eres una traviesa─le dijo mientras acomodabe el envase con chocolate en la mesita de cocina para descoupar sus manos.

─Solo un poco. Pero ya prometo dejarte preparar con tranquilidad el pastel.

Le dió un último beso e hizo una reverencia con la cual le indicaba que Nanoha podía proseguir con la preparación del pastel.

_"Claro, primero me alborotas y ahora quieres que siga cocinando. Pero ya me las pagarás mas tarde", _pensó Nanoha mientras se concentraba en terminar de preparar el pastel.

* * *

─¡Kyo...Na-NANOHA!

Nanoha asomó la cabeza por encima del sofa con los ojos desmusaradamente abiertos, mientras sentía unas manos clavadas de terror en sus costillas. Sus padres y Miyuki estaban de pie a la entrada congelados en la posición en la que las había tomado la vociferación de su madre. La expresión de Miyuki estaba entre divertida y asombrada de lo osada que había resultado su querida hermanita menor. El padre de Nanoha estaba un poco menos divertido y un poco más asombrado ante la escena que había frente a sus ojos, o lo que se imaginaba estaba sucediendo detrás de ese sofá ya que los sonidos que habían escuchado eran muy indicativos.

De la madre de Nanoha salió una retahila de exclamaciones inintelegibles.

Lo único que pudo captar Fate fue el final dirigido a una cuasi-petrificada As.

─Tu y yo en la cocina. ¡Ahora!

Nanoha salió disparada a la cocina detrás de su madre, dejando a Fate con Shiro y Miyuki.

─Yo creo que me buscan en mi cuarto...─ y dando pequeño saltitos Miyuki desapareció.

Fate nunca había deseado mas que se abriera un hoyo en la tierra y se la tragara en ese momento. Desde la cocina se oian aún los gritos exasperados de la mamá de Nanoha.

─Fate-san quisiera platicar contigo un momento. ¿Te parece si vamos al jardín? La casa puede desplomarse en cualquier momento─ dijo con una expresión casi cómica.

Shiro notó que Fate se acomodaba en el sillón, unos segundos después se levantaba de él y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos caminó hacia la puerta.

Esas eran cosas que ningún padre quería imaginar, pero Shiro no pudo evitar sonreir extrañado al notar que, a diferencia de Nanoha quien tenía toda su ropa en su lugar, era Fate a la que aún le faltaba cerrar los dos botones de su camisa y ni decir que no la traía dentro de la falda. Shiro movió la cabeza de una lado a otro sorprendido. Era su pequeña la de la iniciativa.

Ambos salieron al jardín. Fate jugueteaba ansiosamente con sus dedos. No sabía si salir huyendo, pedir disculpas o quedarse sin decir nada y aceptar cualquier tipo de ejemplificación de la ira de un padre.

En el jardín ya se podía apreciar el tenue sonido de los grillos silbando para recibir el anochecer de la ciudad. Shiro encendió las luces exteriores mientras decidía que era exactamente lo que quería hablar con Fate.

─Yo ehh...─masculló Fate cabizbaja.

─Aunque no lo creas, yo también tuve la edad de ustedes. No es exactamente la idea de un padre entrar a su casa y descubrir a su hija divirtiendose con su novio...aaa...ahhh─ Shiro se sonrojó un poco al intentar corregir el término que había usado y se sentaba en los escalones que separaban al jardín de la casa.

Ahora Fate lo miró extrañada y Shiro rio nerviosamente.

─Yo no...

─Lo que quiero decir es que hay lugares para todo, y la sala familiar no es el mejor lugar, por muchas razones. La primera es que cualquier puede entrar.

─Si yo...

─También debo decir que es un poco sorpresivo. Supongo que la imagen preconcebida que cualquiera tiene es que estas situaciones serían con un chico.

─Pues sabe, yo...

Shiro se rascaba la cabeza mientras continuaba hablando, aunque realmente parecía mas estar hablando consigo mismo que con Fate.

─No esperaba tener este tipo conversaciones por Nanoha antes que por Miyuki o tal vez sea que Miyuki ha sabido ser mas discreta. El caso es que Nanoha es igual de intrépida, precoz y de ideas fijas como su madre.

─Definitivamente es de ideas muy fijas─aunque Fate no entendía muy bien a donde iba con esto.

─Estoy seguro que muy pronto Nanoha nos dirá que es hora de abandonar el nido. El camino de vida que ha elegido es lo que requiere y se que tú llevas el mismo camino.

Fate asintió.

─Es por es que debo saber que clase de intenciones tienes con ella. Si esto que esta sucediendo entre ustedes son solo jugueteos amistosos, creo que así le llaman ahora, o si en realidad es algo más. Yo se que apenas tienen quince años, pero necesito saber si es a ti a quien voy a confiarte una de mis tres princesas.

Fate se irguió cuan larga era ya en su adolescencia, y alzó su cara con determinacion.

─No son jugueteos. Yo siempre la voy a proteger─ le respondió seria y decididamente. A pesar del rubor en sus mejillas, le intensidad de sus ojos le dejaron claro a Shiro que era totalmente sincera.

─Me alegro─ le dijo mientras apoyaba firmemente sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia ─se que está en buenas manos.

─Gracias, esto... ella... Nanoha significa mucho para mi.

─Se que así es─ respondió Shiro volteando a ver de nuevo hacia la ventana de la cocina de su casa─ . Me parece que allá adentro aún van para largo. No te preocupes por Momoko, es natural que sea un poco explosiva pero en el fondo se que piensa como yo. ¿Te parece si practicamos un poco en el dojo? Nanoha siempre presume tus habilidades pero cuando estás aquí jamás me deja comprobarlo.

─Claro, ¿porqué no?─ Fate repiró aliviada.

─Así podré tener una mejor medida de quien cuidará de mi Nanoha─ dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo amistosamente.

Ambos entraron al dojo. Era practicamente el santuario de la familia. El simple hecho de pisar dentro parecía aislarte por completo del mundo exterior.

─¿Estas cómoda para practicar así? Es posible que el atuendo de Miyuki te venga bien.

─No es necesario, gracias─ respondió ligeramente cohibida. A pesar de la buena reacción que habia tenido el patriarca de la familia Takamachi, no sabía que esperar de esta simulación; aunque sería muy cómico ver la cara de Nanoha viendola a ella y a su padre en pleno combate. Esperaba que no estuviera pasando un muy mal rato.

Se acercaron a donde estaban colocados cuidadosamente los sables, de bambú y de madera. Fate los observó cuidadosamente y trás el gesto de Shiro que le invitaba a elegir uno, se decidió por uno.

─Justo el de Nanoha. No lo usa mucho, prefiere mas observar a sus hermanos, aunque de un tiempo para acá ha aumentado sus prácticas.

─No es su estilo, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

─Eso mismo creo. Creía─ corrigió.

Shiro rió ligeramente y Fate no pudo evitar sentir que había caido en un ligero juego de palabras del cual no había como salir bien librada, y definitivamente el padre de su novia era de las últimas personas con las que debería hacer ningun comentario al respecto.

Después de unos cuantos movimientos de calentamiento se colocaron frente a frente para inicar la simluación.

─No tengo que decirte que espero que no te contengas, ¿Fate-san?

Los ojos de Fate brillaron ante el comentario.

Shiro se sorprendió de la rápida que era Fate. Contundente con sus golpes, parecía poder leer cada uno de los embistes de Shiro. Mas sorprendente aún era que la adolescente era bastante más fuerte y hábil de lo que aparentaba. Le mentenía el ritmo, y no solo eso, lo ponía a prueba con movimientos desafiantes. En pleno combate, Shiro se percató de la transformación de personalidad que había en Fate. De tímida y reservada pasaba a arrojada y decidida.

─No está mal para una adolescente─ bromeó Shiro mientras evadía el intento de agarre de Fate.

─No está mal para el dueño de un restaurante.

La puerta del dojo se abrió y tanto Momoko como Nanoha se quedaron pasmadas al observar el combate que estaba sucediendo.

Fate se distrajo cuando de reojo vió a Nanoha en el momento justo en que Shiro intentaba agarrarla. Fate fue a dar de espaldas al suelo mientras Nanoha corría hacía ella reclámdole a su padre.

─¡Otousan!─ exclamó ofendida.

Shiro y Fate rieron mientrás el primero la extendía la mano para que la segunda se incorporara de nuevo.

─Bien hecho Fate-san. Nanoha definitivamente no exageraba con todos los elogios acerca de ti. Si no te hubieras distraído, es muy probable que fuera yo el vencido.

Le extendió una mano y Fate la estrechó gustosamente.

Shiro caminó hacia Momoko quien observaba a todos con sus manos entrelazadas pacientemente. Abrazó a su esposa y se encaminaron de regreso a la casa.

─¿Que fue todo eso Fate-chan?

─Un duelo para evaluar si era digna de tu honor─ bromeó Fate.

─¿De que..?

Fate interrumpió la pregunta de Nanoha con un fugaz beso.

─Nada, solo estabamos haciendo tiempo mientras las esperábamos. Tu papá se mostró muy comprensivo con todo el asunto. ¿Y tu? ¿Mi suegra no quiere asesinarme?

─No fue tan malo como podía haber sido. Lo único que aún va a discutir con mi papá es que va a pasar ahora cuando te quedas a dormir conmigo o yo me voy a dormir contigo.

─¿Les preocupa que tu y yo...?

─Seguramente...

─No solo eso, quiere que te quedes a cenar esta noche aquí, festejar en familia tu cumpleaños un día antes.

─¿En familia?

─¿Siendo mi novia eres parte de la familia, no es así?

Fate asintió sonriente.

* * *

─Ese pastel huele realmente delicioso─ comentó Shiro fingiendo un tono tan casual que era obvio que quería del pastel que había preparado Nanoha.

─Ahh, es que, verás papá, le prometí a Fate que era _únicamente_ para ella─ Nanoha intentó encontrar algún buen pretexto─ . Después de lo acontecido con el chocolate, no podía dejar que nadie mas comiera de ese pastel, claro que dice el dicho que ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente...

"Tienes que comértelo todo," le dijo mentalmente mientras colocaba el paste frente a Fate.

"¡Nanoha! No puedo hacer eso."

─Nanoha, es demasiado para ella sola. Además si lo preparaste desde hoy, mañana ya no va a estar igual.

* * *

─No me digas que tu familia se comió el pastel.

─Tristemente así fue─ respondió Nanoha divertida.

─Ese pastel estuvo delicioso por cierto─ Fate tiró insistentemente de la manga de la blusa de Nanoha─. ¿Podemos preparar uno mañana?

─Claro, ahora tendré dos niñas en lugar de una en la cocina─ contestó guiñándole.

─¿Y que fue lo que te dijo tu mamá en la cocina, Nanoha? Fué un sermón largo.

─Algo así. Obviamente Fate-chan y yo llevabamos ya un buen tiempo saliendo juntas y no había mencionado nada al respecto con mis padres. Ellos mismos ya se habían referido a nosotras como inseparables, entonces de alguna manera no les cayó totalmente de sorpresa aunque supongo que aún así, no esperaban enterarse así.

─Si por "así" te refieres a darse cuenta que su hija es una alocada hormonal mano larga que se aprovecha de una tímida rubia, tienes razón Nanoha, no creo que ningún padre quiere saber eso─ rió Hayate.

─Mejor no hablamos de mano largas, Hayate, que bien sabes que eres la reina indiscutible de eso. Ya hasta Vivio ha adoptado algunas de tus costumbres, no debería dejar que pase tanto tiempo contigo.

─No tengo idea de que me estás hablando. Volviendo a ustedes, ¿entonces ya habías pasado tu fase de conflicto, Nanoha?

─Sí, después de la fiesta de graduación Fate-chan fue muy paciente conmigo como prometió y se esfumaron todas las dudas que podía tener.

─¿Tu nunca tuviste dudas Fate?

Fate negó con la cabeza.

─Mientras más pasaba el tiempo más me convencía que ella era mi felicidad. Mas bien me preocupaba que yo no fuera lo suficientemente buena para ella.

Nanoha la miró con incredulidad.

─¿De que hablas Fate-chan?

─No digo que siga sintiendome igual─ respondió acariciando sus dedos suavemente─. Supongo que eran remanentes de mis propios conflictos internos, acerca de mi existencia. A veces no me sentía persona, humana, real. Yo era simplemente el resultado de un experimento grotesco. Gracias a ti entendí mas de mí. Que lo que sentía, lo que siento por ti, es real.

Nanoha la observaba enternecida, ni siquiera Hayate se atrevía a interrumpirla.

─¿Como no iba a ser un ser humano si sabía lo que era estar enamorada? Sentir ese cosquilleo en mi interior cuando me hablas o me abrazas, verte a los ojos y poderme olvidar de todo. Así que gracias a ti hice las paces conmigo misma. En ti encuentro todo lo que necesito. Mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi amante, mi alma gemela. Cada día, cada nueva experiencia vivida contigo, por muy simple que pudiera parecer para cualquier otra persona, para mi era un nuevo fragmento de toda una serie de revelaciones. Así fue como Fate Testarossa iba descubriendo que tenía alma, que podía enamorarse, que era, a fin de cuentas, una persona como cualquier otra. Después de eso vendrían otros retos, Erio, Caro me hicieron descubrir facetas de mi misma que aún no conocía. Y por supuesto, ahora con Vivio tenemos aún mas retos.

─Creo que no pasa un día sin que agradezca la suerte de tenerte conmigo, Fate-chan. No solo eres lo suficientemente buena, eres mejor de lo que jamás podría merecer.

Fate sonrió y Nanoha le sonrió de regreso

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Curiosamente el primer borrador que escribí para estos pequeños fragmentos corresponde a este capítulo, sin embargo para que funcionara tenía que haber transcurrido un poco mas tiempo en la historia y por eso hace su aparición hasta éste quinto capítulo. No creo que haya mas actualizaciones sino hasta después de la primer semana de mayo. Probablemente suba los capítulos 4 y 5 a la versión en inglés.

Y si acaso están intrigados por esa videollamada así como Hayate lo está, puedo decir el capitulo esta prácticamente escrito aunque tendría que subir la clasificación del fic a M y no se si quiero hacer eso. Es puro lemon, lime? No se bien cual es el concepto y/o la diferencia, pero ya veré como y/o cuando me decido a publicarlo xD

Me pregunto cuantos capítulos podré escribir de esta historia. ¿Será que se me acaba primero la inspiración o saber como se escriben los números ordinales?


End file.
